


De la Terre à Vinéa

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno - Fandom
Genre: Cité des Archanges, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Ixo, One Shot Collection, UST, Vinéa, a bit of gen too, space travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots sur Yoko face à différentes demoiselles à la peau bleue rencontrées au fil des aventures...<br/>1er volet : Des persos très secondaires. 2ème : Khany & Yoko, Retrouvailles. 3 et 4èmes: Yoko, Myrka, Syhl, Khany... Sur Ixo, avant et après le passage des héros. 5ème: Hégora & Yoko, Tensions. 6ème : Yoko et Khany, Toutes les couleurs du monde. <br/>7ème : Akina, Une AI qui s'améliore sans cesse. <br/>8 et 9èmes : Y a-t-il une mode vestimentaire sur Vinéa ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Forge de Vulcain - Sylka/Lhana, Khany & Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour remplir ce rôle ; juste avant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avant que…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La Forge de Vulcain_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sylka/Lhāna, Khāny ; indices de Khāny/Yoko  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/amoureux/un soupçon de drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** et moi je slashe des persos pires que secondaires qui apparaissent pendant trois cases et demi seulement si je veuuux !
> 
>  **Thème** #03, « Juste avant que je… » pour Yuri à tout prix  
>  \+ "sacrifice" pour 31_jours (18 novembre ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un petit millier

Khāny et Sylka traversèrent le complexe, le cœur battant enfin non plus uniquement d’inquiétude, mais également d’espoir. La technicienne de l’équipe de traçage avec qui Khāny avait sympathisé était formelle : la sphère de son amie Terrienne avait quitté la région de ce monde nommée « Europe » et se rapprochait d’eux. Elles avaient donc un moyen de contrer les projets de Karpan, de sauver et leurs installations et la population humaine des îles environnantes du cataclysme qui les menaçait.

Elles s’empressèrent d’aller rejoindre Lhāna. Il n’y avait rien d’exceptionnel à ce que Sylka vienne interrompre un de ses cycles de repos, ou inversement, mais que Khāny se joigne à elles ? Tant pis pour ce que diront ceux qui les croiseraient ou l’équipe de surveillance, il y avait plus urgent que d’éventuelles rumeurs.  
Lhāna, tirée de son sommeil artificiel avant la fin du cycle, écouta leurs explications la mine renfrognée. Leur décision était prise et leur plan mis au point depuis plusieurs cycles déjà, elle ne comptait pas s’y soustraire, quelles que soient les circonstances. Pourtant, sans qu’elle puisse se l’expliquer raisonnablement, elle se prit à rechigner contre.  
« N’y a-t-il pas d’autre solution ?  
\- Non, je pense vraiment avoir cherché toutes les autres options. »

Ni l’une ni l’autre ne s’avancerait pas à suggérer que si Khāny tenait tant à ce que ça soit cette Terrienne précisément qui leur vienne en aide, c’était peut-être par intérêt personnel envers elle. Et quand bien même, quelle importance ? Après tout, ses arguments étaient convaincants ; elles avaient cherché tous les moyens d’aller fermer la vanne elles-mêmes : impossible, tout était trop surveillé. Elles avaient besoin de plaques d’identification pour accéder à cette zone et ces mêmes plaques les feraient immédiatement repérer. Il leur fallait un leurre. Quant à cette fille, c’était sa planète qui est menacée : elle chercherait encore plus que les Vinéennes à protéger cet endroit. Et étrangère à leur société, elle n’hésiterait pas à en bouleverser l’organisation pour cela s’il le fallait et on l’en excuserait.  
Et pour la guider, la présence de Khāny à ses côtés serait nécessaire : elle agirait plus facilement avec quelqu’un en qui elle avait confiance qu’avec une inconnue, même recommandée par une amie. Son raisonnement se tenait.

Juste avant de passer à l’acte toutefois, Lhāna s’arrêta, pour s’adresser à Sylka :  
« M’aimeras-tu toujours, après ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Tu hésites.  
\- Je suis égoïste. Je n’ai pas envie de sacrifier ainsi tes cheveux.  
\- Nous avons promis. »  
Khāny détourna le regard de ses deux amies. Ça avait beau être un geste dérisoire qu’elle demandait, elle se rendit compte qu’elle exigeait beaucoup de ses amies… Elle garda le silence, les laissant s’y faire.  
Elles savaient qu’elles ne pouvaient vraiment pas laisser tomber. Pour leurs installations, pour ce coin de Terre, elles devaient le faire. Quelque chose d’aussi futile qu’une coupe de cheveux ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers de leur projet.  
« Avant que je les coupe… tu veux bien t’en occuper une dernière fois ? »

Grimer Lhāna en Yoko impliquait défaire sa coiffure complexe. Elle demandait là à Sylka, une dernière fois avant que cela devienne impossible pour longtemps, de démêler ses cheveux, lisser les mèches laissées ondulées par les tresses. Pour les apprivoiser, son amante utilisa autant ses propres doigts qu’un peigne. Cette chevelure, aujourd’hui, elles y apportèrent un soin tout particulier.

« J’aimerais que tu les coupes toi-même.  
\- Khāny ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Quelle longueur, exactement ? »  
Elle lui montra. Les ciseaux s’apprêtèrent. Et Sylka soupira.  
« Non… je suis désolée, je n’y arriverai pas. »  
Au regret de Lhāna, Khāny dut s’en charger elle-même. Elle était la mieux placée pour estimer à l’image de celle de Yoko. Lhāna ferma les yeux quand la lame murmura. Les mèches tombèrent.

Restait à poser la couleur. Pour ça au moins, Sylka accepta de l’assister. Avec précaution, mais sans trembler, elle applique ce noir nuit, si rare chez les Vinéens, sur les cheveux clairs ordinaires.

L’opération terminée, Lhāna dévisagea son reflet, toucha sa joue pour s’assurer que c’était bien elle qu’elle contemplait. Khāny l’observa également avec attention, cherchant le résultat de la métamorphose ; Sylka y vit autre chose.  
« Ça te donne un air exotique, en fait.  
\- Je ne me reconnais plus…  
\- Regarde-moi : tu as toujours les mêmes yeux, le même sourire. Tu es jolie.  
\- Est-ce que je lui ressemble ?  
\- Cela fera l’affaire, oui. Merci, Lhāna. »

Sylka se pencha même sur elle pour murmurer :  
« C’est formidable de ta part de faire ça.  
\- Tu as dit que ça ne te plaisait pas de me voir le faire, répondit Lhāna de la même voix basse.  
\- Mais je t’admire quand même d’avoir osé.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça... Les cheveux, ça repousse, » assura-t-elle, autant pour en convaincre son amante qu’elle-même. Et la teinture, aussi, finirait par partir.

« Voilà pour l’apparence… et pour ce qui sera des vêtements ? tu y avais pensé à ça, Khāny ? » taquina Sylka pour alléger un peu l’ambiance.  
« On devra se déshabiller ensemble… tu crois qu’on y survivra toutes ?  
\- Et que personne n’ira croire qu’on cherche à débaucher ton innocente amie ? »  
Khāny soupira, embarrassée : « Vous êtes infernales… »  
Sylka se rattrapa juste à temps, avant de laisser échapper que c’était la situation des tubes convoyeurs qui devenait vraiment infernale. Ça n’était pas le moment d’insister là-dessus.  
De toute façon, Khāny devait partir. Sa présence était exigée ailleurs, et Yoko n’allait plus tarder à arriver à proximité de leur base : elle voulait être pour prendre contact avec elle et l’accueillir.

En attendant l’arrivée de cette fameuse Yoko, Sylka et Lhāna trompèrent leur attente en essayant d’apprivoiser cette nouvelle chevelure. Sylka caressait la nuque de Lhāna, faisant bouffer ses cheveux encore et encore, tentant de leur donner le même volume qu’à la mystérieuse amie Terrienne de Khāny.

« C’est tellement bizarre, d’essayer de te transformer en quelqu’un d’autre… essayer de mimer cette fille que l’on n’a pas encore rencontrée…  
\- Crois-tu qu’elles sauront jouer notre rôle, elles aussi ? »  
Elles pouffèrent. Khāny qui prétendait que non, il n’y avait rien entre elle et sa Terrienne… elles n’y croyaient pas. Mais après tout, si leur amie était timide, mieux valait ne pas trop la brusquer. Et si cette aventure se terminait bien, elles auraient tout loisir de s’y mettre après.


	2. Les trois soleils de Vinéa - Khany & Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des retrouvailles après une longue séparation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La terre tourne, te cachant à son bord  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Khāny, Yoko (plus cameo du reste du Trio et de Vynka)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish   
> **Gradation :** G / K   
> **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur histoire sont la propriété de Roger Leloup, le titre est emprunté à la chanson « Kimi wo nosete », OST du film _Laputa : le Château dans le ciel_ ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « Terre en vue ! » pour 31_jours (22 juin ‘08),  
>  et #13, « retrouvailles » pour Yuri à tout prix  
>  **Continuité :** après _Les Trois Soleils de Vinéa_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

L’espace. Le milieu, environ, du système solaire contenant la planète nommée "Terre" par ses habitants. Une planète gazeuse, ceinturée de glace, et sur l’extérieur de ses anneaux, une station orbitale très spéciale. Là, tous les six mois terrestres et s’affranchissant des révolutions saturniennes, une navette intergalactique menant à une toute autre planète repart, emportant en ses flancs quelques centaines de passagers endormis.  
Elle revient vide, hormis, peut-être une fois l’an, une poignée de Terriens visitant les étoiles lointaines en compagnie d’une équipe vinéenne.

Une flottille d’astronefs a quitté Saturne et fait la navette entre la station orbitale et la base terrestre, transférant les migrants en partance pour Vinéa. Du cockpit du vaisseau de tête, Khāny contemple la Terre qui se profile. Fragile boule bleue suspendue dans l’espace, jumelle de sa Vinéa natale, planète d’adoption où elle a rencontré la personne la plus chère à son coeur, et qu’elle va retrouver très bientôt.

« Je revois ce spectacle chaque fois avec la même émotion. On a beau s’y habituer...  
\- Il nous est familier, maintenant, note Vynka.  
\- Je revois à chaque fois les images de notre premier départ.  
\- En compagnie de nos amis Terriens ?  
\- Non, pas ce retour, le grand départ. Enfin, je repense toujours à ce voyage-là ensemble, aussi, mais c’est avant tout l’exil de Vinéa qui s’impose à ma mémoire.  
\- Impossible. Tu sais quel âge tu avais, et tu étais déjà endormie à ce moment. Tu ne peux t’en souvenir.  
\- Des images construites, imposées par notre inconscient collectif, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais non, je les avais en moi avant même notre grand retour.  
\- Tu tiens vraiment à la suggestion envoyée par la mémoire de ton père ?  
\- Bien sûr. »  
Nul ne conteste ce qu’affirme Khāny.

La mémoire-robot de Sādar lui a confié la direction terrestre des opérations de rapatriement du peuple vinéen de la Terre à sa planète-mère.  
Qui contestera cette décision ? Cette mémoire est la seule à savoir ce qu’a vécu Vinéa depuis l’exil, le grand cataclysme et le renouveau. C’est également le seul survivant des quelques grands savants s’étant sacrifiés pour la survie de leur peuple et la reconstruction de leur planète. Dépendant depuis longtemps de régulateurs plus ou moins automatisés, ils ont besoin pour les guider de son savoir et de son objectivité ; depuis le temps, que pourrait-il chercher à favoriser au détriment du reste ? d’autant qu’il a prouvé qu’il n’avait pas les ambitions mégalomanes de son ancien collègue érigé en "Guide Suprème".

Sur Terre, depuis sa toute jeunesse, Khāny a toujours fait montre d’intuition et de sagesse dans ce qui se rapportait au retour, elle est reconnue comme compétente depuis fort longtemps par les siens. Depuis toujours, les événements ont donné raison à ses intuitions, y compris ses assertions concernant la survie de Vinéa. Quelle qu’en soit l’origine, elles sont visiblement fondées ; que cette clairvoyance lui vienne de son père n’y change rien. On se pliera à ses choix.  
Tous ont fini par en accepter le résultat sans poser de questions, Vynka le premier, lui qui la côtoie depuis tant d’années.

Ce qu’elle ne dit pas, à contempler le panorama qui s’offre maintenant à leur vue, c’est que la vision de cette planète, outre les souvenirs de Vinéa, qu’ils soient réels, fabriqués ou hérités, est associée dans son cœur à Yoko. Quelque part, à son bord, cette sphère bleutée la cache, et la lui révèlera bientôt.

*

La plupart du temps, quand Khāny fait revenir vers elle sa chère Yoko et ses amis, ils profitent d’un vol programmé pour la rejoindre directement sur Vinéa. Il arrive cependant qu’elle ait à retourner sur Terre veiller à la bonne marche des opérations, constater en personne l’avancée du travail à accomplir, s’assurer de l’état de la population encore sur place.  
Quand on y pense, certains auront dormi tout ce temps, transportés d’une galaxie à l’autre et de retour sans voir où on les avait menés...

Khāny, elle, est heureuse d’avoir vécu sur - ou sous - Terre, et du hasard qui a mené sa route à croiser celle des ces trois Terriens, Yoko en particulier.

*

« Non mais j’vous jure, qu’est-ce que le Trio de l’Étrange vient fiche en haut de l’Himalaya... »  
Réponse à la question purement rhétorique et prétexte à plainte de Pol Pitron : rallier une base vinéenne d’où partiront bientôt quelques centaines de vies mises en léthargie magnétique, à destination de leur planète d’origine.

Une équipe réduite doit les récupérer dans un lieu désert convenu d’avance et les amener encore plus haut, jusqu’à une altitude où l’homme ne peut vivre, là où ils ont caché leur base de lancement vers Saturne.

Bien entendu, arrivée là plus tôt, Khāny en personne viendra les récupérer, malgré ses nombreuses obligations. Depuis le tout début, elle est le lien entre la communauté vinéenne et ces Terriens. Et chaque minute auprès d’eux leur est précieuse à tous dans ce petit groupe.

Les baisers de mise dans la partie de ce monde nommée Europe n’ont pas cours sur Vinéa, et restent peu usités pour une Asiatique. Mais il existe quantité d’autres possibilités de démonstration d’affection.  
(D’ailleurs le plus grand témoignage de Khāny à Yoko ne fut pas physique mais résida dans le choix de l’associer à la redécouverte de Vinéa - et Yoko d’accepter sans hésitation, puis de tout faire pour rendre cette planète agréable à vivre pour ceux qui y revenaient.)

Se retrouvant, elles se serrent de toutes leurs forces l’une contre l’autre. Dans la navette, elles restent le plus proche possible l’une à l’autre, autant que le permettent la configuration des sièges et leurs scaphandres, tentant d’effacer la distance trop grande et trop longtemps mise entre elles.  
Elles en profiteront le temps qu’elles pourront : le trajet à faire hors mise en léthargie obligatoire est somme toute fort court, et une fois là-bas, de l’autre côté des étoiles, comptez sur la chance ou le hasard pour leur apporter quelque événement imprévu pour transformer leur séjour en nouvelle aventure.


	3. La lumière d'Ixo - Myrka, Syhl et Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie est dure sur Ixo et ne laisse vraiment pas de place pour la tendresse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De toutes les couleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La lumière d’Ixo_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Mŷrka/Sŷhl, Mŷrka/Yoko, plus mention de Taïpy/Sŷhl  
>  **Genre :** difficultés relationnelles à aplanir  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** #11, « arc-en-ciel » pour  Yuri à tout prix,  
>  et « un coup de main ? » pour 31_jours (17 mai ‘08)  
>  **Avertissement :** lutte de dominance – inhérente à Myrka, d’après moi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2000

C’est une promesse entre elles : _Je t’en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs._

Mŷrka et Sŷhl : elles ont la même couleur de cheveux, la même teinte de peau aussi (même si à dire vrai au bout de quelque temps sur Ixo, tous ceux qui triment là prennent le même bleu blafard ; quelle que soit leur affectation, ils sont tous autant minés).  
Malgré la dureté de leur labeur, ces deux jeunes femmes gardent l’une et l’autre la tête haute et les yeux brillants.

Mŷrka en veut à cette fille de son arrogance. Elle marche sur ses plates-bandes. Mŷrka a mis un point d’honneur à rester aussi solide que possible, peu importe l’ingratitude des tâches, parce qu’elle est la chef et qu’elle doit montrer l’exemple et diriger quoi qu’il arrive. (Non, ça n’est pas qu’elle travaille moins dur que ses ouvrières. Leur travail est différent. Elle les supervise et est responsable d’elles. Elle aussi fait sa part, et même plus.) Très bien. Mais cette fille, cette Sŷhl, quel besoin a-t-elle de la braver autant ?  
Elle l’a sous ses ordres, la fait obéir – pour le bien de Shŷra - mais sans arriver à la soumettre à sa volonté. Avant elle, personne n’a jamais discuté son autorité, le bien-fondé de ses ordres ou quoi que ce soit. Mais Sŷhl…  
 _Ça n’est pas à toi que j’obéis,_ semble-t-elle dire à chaque fois. _Je le fais parce que je veux bien, et ça n’est pas pour toi que je le fais. Tu n’es rien pour moi._

La fille du Grand Initié s’amuse à afficher son statut au vu de tous et toutes. Au lieu du vert des ouvrières, elle se pavane crânement dans l’orange des extérieurs au complexe, affichant sa taille et ses formes d’adulte et sa compétence sous des couleurs habituellement réservées aux enfants ou aux incapables – chose qu’elle a en plus l’audace de ne pas être ; ça serait tellement plus facile si elle n’était qu’une imbécile, si elle n’était pas aussi insolemment brillante dans ce qu’elle faisait.  
Si elle veut jouer à cela… Mŷrka la pique verbalement encore et encore sur la question de n’être qu’une petite fille, espérant voir l’ombre d’un coup de sang passer sur son visage. Quant à la frapper directement, cela ne la soulagerait pas. Sous la combinaison ‘Miroir’, la peau lui est dérobée : quel intérêt à la marquer d’hématomes si elle ne peut les voir ? Car Mŷrka sait d’expérience ce que les coups font aux bras nus d’autres ouvrières, mais jamais elle ne verra ceux de Sŷhl, et cette pensée l’enrage. En fait, si d’aventure Mŷrka venait à lever la main sur elle, Sŷhl serait bien capable de riposter et de se battre, toute confiante en la position de son père pour la protéger après l’esclandre causé, au mépris de la hiérarchie en vigueur sur Ixo. Ça serait une défaite pour elle, et un retard pour le Miroir.

*

C’est une victoire au goût amer que remporte finalement Mŷrka. Elle ne l’avouera jamais, mais elle aimait avoir Sŷhl sous ses ordres et la tourmenter, quelque part, obscurément. Elle voulait la briser, la soumettre à sa volonté. La voir s’enfuir la déçoit terriblement. Elle la croyait plus forte.

Elle l’a croisée par hasard, depuis sa fuite. Depuis qu’elle n’est plus affectée au Miroir mais participe à la production d’énergie – Mŷrka ne veut rien savoir de plus sur son nouveau poste - la jeune fille a perdu le privilège de la tenue personnalisée. Là-bas, elle n’est plus personne, qu’une travailleuse parmi les autres. Elle rentre dans le rang. Et Mŷrka lui en veut encore plus de cet abandon, de se soumettre si facilement à un autre chef, de s’effacer complètement.  
Sŷhl prend les couleurs ordinaires orangé et mauve, l’uniforme que tout le monde, sans exception, arbore dans cette équipe. Elle n’est plus qu’une fille comme toutes les autres (et comble d’horreur, a constaté Mŷrka par hasard encore, elle se laisse même approcher par un homme).

Puis vient l’accident. Les nouvelles circulent vite – tiens, encore un Kork ‘mort’ - mais pas les détails de chaque affaire – c’est le deuxième depuis… - et c’est vite oublié ensuite – il y a tant à faire à côté. Mŷrka n’a pas su tout de suite. Et à ce moment, c’était déjà du passé. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Sŷhl. (Et puis pourquoi aurait-elle voulu ?)  
Elle ne ressent qu’une colère froide. Méprisante. Elle aurait mieux fait de mourir, juge-t-elle ; une Sŷhl agonisante n’a aucun intérêt. Sur Ixo, on est debout et on travaille, ou on est mort. Pas d’entre-deux. Et Sŷhl blessée… non, cette image est impossible à concevoir (pourtant, un coin bien caché au fond du cerveau de Mŷrka se demande s’il y a eu du sang sur la glace et le métal quand Sŷhl est tombée). Mourir ici n’a rien d’exceptionnel. On l’aurait mise dans un cube de glace, on lui aurait rendu tous les honneurs, et elle serait restée à jamais sur Ixo, belle et froide sous le masque mortuaire.  
Sŷhl au-delà des soins aurait dû être abandonnée à son sort, selon toute logique. Mais encore une fois, sa filiation l’a protégée. À quel prix pourtant ? Mŷrka ne se pense pas capable de se réjouir de la voir survivre ainsi.

*

Plus tard, dans l’esprit de Mŷrka c’est déjà bien plus tard, un passé révolu. Il s’est pourtant écoulé relativement bien peu de temps, mais il y a fort à faire, elle doit s’occuper de mille détails avec une équipe réduite, elle ne pense déjà plus à l’accident.

Cette fille venue d’ailleurs aux cheveux trop foncés et surtout à la peau d’un jaune maladif écœurant l’interpelle. À force de scruter ses traits, Mŷrka se dit qu’après tout, avec une couleur normale, elle aurait un joli visage.

C’est encore une question de jeu de pouvoir qui convainc Mŷrka de jeu de pouvoir qui convainc Mŷrka de prendre cette étrangère sous ses ordres. Repousser la menace des Vinéens et retourner la situation à leur avantage… Enfin, elle laissera Sikan et Zârfa s’occuper des détails, elle a son Miroir à faire tourner. Avec l’étrangère pour renforcer son équipe. Elle est impatiente de voir ce que vaut cette jeune orgueilleuse.

Elle aussi, sa couleur de peau s’intensifie sous le coup d’une émotion violente. Intéressant… et cela voudrait dire qu’elles ne sont pas si différentes, aussi. D’ailleurs, coïncidence ? c’est une forte tête. Et elle ose porter la tenue de Sŷhl ! comme exprès pour narguer Mŷrka !

Sŷhl a toujours refusé d’obéir. Intérêt de Shŷra ou pas, elle s’obstinait à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Mŷrka.  
Vint cette Yoko qui offrait ses yeux et une main secourable, avec un courage qu’elle qualifierait (paradoxalement) d’aveugle, visiblement sans rien attendre en retour. Quelle vie avait bien pu mener cette fille sur sa planète lointaine pour agir ainsi ? Un tel altruisme s’est perdu depuis bien longtemps sur Ixo.  
Quoi qu’il en soit, le coup de main, dans ces circonstances d’urgence, est bienvenu. Main impure ou non, toute aide est bonne à prendre (même si cela froisse l’orgueil de Mŷrka d’accepter : elle sait où est son intérêt).

Bien malgré elle, Mŷrka s’est demandé si sous ce scaphandre étranger, cette peau encore plus étrange avait le même toucher qu’une peau bleue normale. Leurs formes sont identiques, la technologie de leurs transmetteurs de pensées similaires… et le reste ?

Avec cette fille sont arrivés d’autres gens étranges. Du rose, du jaune. De l’orange aussi. Le blond s’est perdu depuis bien longtemps sur Shŷra : les hasards de la génétique et la dérive. Idem pour ce noir si profond, fort rare déjà sur Vinéa, absent chez eux. Cette fille, ces deux garçons, et l’enfant vinéenne avec eux amène une farandole de nouvelles couleurs.  
En ce qui concerne cette petite, son jeune âge prime sur son origine. Un enfant est trop précieux pour eux, sacré, pour qu’on rappelle la malédiction pesant sur son peuple. On lui accorde l’innocence. Les garçons ont été confiés à Taïpy – bon débarras, estime Mŷrka. Elle voudrait ne garder auprès d’elle que cette Yoko.

*

Mŷrka s’est engagée à réparer ses erreurs, symboliquement, à travers ce Miroir, brisé par sa faute. Tout sourire, Sŷhl guérie propose son aide et celle de « son » Taïpy.

Tout le monde, une fois de plus, n’attend que cela. L’étrangère, celle qui a tout provoqué, Yoko, renchérit même :  
 _On ne trébuche pas deux fois sur la même pierre._  
Mais pour un écueil évité, combien de nouvelles crevasses les attendent ? Tant pis, elles iront de l’avant quoi qu’il arrive. Il en sera décidé ainsi.

Elle accepte sans discuter ce tardif revirement. Trop tard peut-être, pourtant ? Le temps a passé, les choses ont changé. Mŷrka préfère Yoko, désormais.

C’est Yoko qu’elle voudrait retenir auprès d’elle. Elle lui envie la liberté qu’elle a de rentrer à sa guise sur une autre planète plus hospitalière, de n’être liée par rien sur Shŷra. L’envie lui vient de lui montrer sa cité. Que penserait-elle de son organisation, tant architecturale que hiérarchique, sa façon de fonctionner, la vie et les croyances de ses habitants ? Réagirait-elle violemment, rejetant leur mode de pensée trop mystique par rapport à ses propres critères étrangers ? Accepterait-elle de visiter sans faire de réflexion ? Comparerait-elle à ce qui se passe sur sa propre planète ?  
Ça ne pourrait sans doute pas se faire sans heurts. Et pour une fois, Mŷrka pressent le conflit possible comme enrichissant et non destructeur.

Hélas – ou heureusement selon le jugement de tous les autres présents ici -, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Tous sur Shŷra n’ont pas le même goût que Mŷrka pour ce genre de clashs. Les lois ne tomberont pas si facilement. Ces étrangers les ont déjà suffisamment bousculés ainsi. Plus tard, bien plus tard, si vraiment les Vinéens tiennent leurs promesses… et peut-être jamais, à dire vrai.

Elle y a vraiment cru. Le changement amorcé par Yoko et ses amis, il faudra le poursuivre, jusqu’au bout. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Pour Mŷrka, autant qu’il se fasse au plus vite, et avec l’aide de la Terrienne.

Elle savait pourtant que les Vinéens ne seraient pas les bienvenus sur Shŷra avant fort longtemps, mais peut-être que pour les Terriens, une exception serait faite. Elle n’a juste pas envisagé qu’ils devraient repartir bien avant que le Conseil des Sages ne pense seulement à ouvrir la discussion pour les y autoriser peut-être.

*

Yoko repartie par-delà des étoiles dont elle ignore le nom, il ne reste à Mŷrka qu’un Miroir brisé à réparer et un orgueil blessé à panser. Et Sŷhl. Et Taïpy en prime.

Sur le moment, sous le regard des Sages, oui, elle a accepté son aide. Qu’aurait-elle pu faire d’autre ? Vraiment, elle ne pouvait que s’incliner. Il était question de la survie entière de leur peuple. Ça n’est que plus tard que Mŷrka réalisera l’erreur commise.

En y repensant, elle voudrait s’en arracher les cheveux. Taïpy ! Quel besoin a-t-elle de ce type ! Cette maudite Sŷhl toute contente de lui avoir _pardonné_ , si _généreuse_ , mais qui vient lui étaler son petit bonheur égoïste sous le nez, bonheur dans lequel elle, elle n’est pas, n’a jamais été, et ne sera jamais malgré le geste de réconciliation qu’elle semble offrir.  
Plus que jamais, Mŷrka voudrait la briser.

Elle pourrait lui dire : Toi seule. Je t’y autorise, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas de lui. C’est ce que ferait sans hésiter l’ancienne Mŷrka, celle qui n’a jamais fréquenté la fille de la Terre.

D’ailleurs, elle en mettrait sa main à couper, Taïpy en veut toujours à Mŷrka. Il n’acceptera pas si facilement de se plier à ses directives à elles, Sŷhl devra peut-être bien choisir entre eux deux. Fuite et facilité avec Taïpy, ou tenir sa promesse malgré les difficultés auprès de Mŷrka ? Encore bien des débats internes douloureux en perspective pour cette chère Sŷhl…

He bien, Mŷrka pourra se consoler avec cela.


	4. La lumière d'Ixo - Syhl, Khany et Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouvrir les yeux sur une nouvelle réalité...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** 13 000 cercles de séparation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La lumière d’Ixo_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sŷhl, Khāny  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Avertissements :** pas très explicite côté romance, trempe dans le mysticisme religieux, et certains trouveront peut-être qu’en plus ça tourne un petit peu autour du Syndrome de Stockholm ?  
> Probables problèmes dans la concordance des temps passé/présent - j’ai déjà du mal à voir mes propres erreurs dans ce cas en temps normal, et en plus ce moment mon cerveau est à la ramasse : les corrections seront donc les bienvenues.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « même les yeux fermés... » pour 31 jours (30 octobre ‘10),  
> #19, « rayon de soleil » pour Yuri à tout prix

Même les yeux fermés, Sŷhl était capable de ressentir son environnement, savoir quels objets étaient à sa portée et quelles personnes l’entouraient. Clairvoyance accordée à quelques rares élus de Shŷra, dit-on.  
Simple vantardise, croyance erronée mais instillée de bonne foi, pure réalité ?

De son temps dans l’équipe de Mŷrka, elle n’avait pas son pareil pour manier la polisseuse sans y perdre la vue. Plus tard, aux commandes d’un Korks, elle maniait les pires charges avec une aisance déconcertante. Las, la seconde vue et la bonne santé ne vont pas forcément de pair, et quand le corps faillit, quand la main perd son efficacité, l’œil seul ne peut plus rien. Sa seule volonté n’a pas su empêcher l’accident - difficile, quand on perd un moment toute volonté.

Même malade et affaiblie, elle pouvait, du fond de sa semi-inconscience, détecter et reconnaître la présence de Taïpy ou d’autres visiteurs plus rares à ses côtés.

En tout cas jusqu’au jour où débarquèrent les étrangers et les Vinéens. Pour une raison qu’elle n’arrive pas à s’expliquer, elle n’a pas su déceler le danger qui la guettait, ni même ne serait-ce que différencier l’aura des nouvelles venues à son chevet. Elle a senti une présence bénéfique, et même curieusement... familière, auprès d’elle, et il a fallu les démentis verbaux de cette étrangère pour qu’elle réalise son erreur. 

Si elle avait su plus tôt combien profondément cette erreur était ancrée, et surtout quelle était la source réelle de cette erreur...

*

Sŷhl se réveille à la lumière. Des visages aimables se pressent autour d’elle. Sous la peau bleue normale, se dessinent des visages étrangement lisses, aux traits un peu exotiques. Et au-dessus de cela, des cheveux d’un blond clair brillant, une nuance devenue si rare sur Shŷra. Quand les hasards de la génétique la font ressortir et perdurer au-delà de l’enfance, on loue Shŷra pour le miracle de la personne bénie par la trace du soleil qui fait défaut à leur planète. Est-ce que ça y est, elle a transcendé son existence mortelle pour accéder au monde de lumière ?

« Chut, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien. L’on vous soigne. Vous serez bientôt rétablie. »

Autour d’elle, elle ne reconnaît rien. Les visages étrangers, les tenues et l’architecture tellement différentes de ce dont elle a l’habitude...

Non ! En un éclair, ses souvenirs lui reviennent : elle se trouve sur Vinéa ! L’étrangère l’a enlevée aux soins de Taïpy et aux glaces familières d’Ixo !

Ils s’en sont même pris directement à elle, constate-t-elle en voulant se redresser : au lieu de sa familière tenue _kork_ orange et mauve, elle se découvre affublée de blanc et d’un jaune orangé criard. Paniquée, elle porte la main à son front : au moins, le cercle de Shŷra est toujours là... mais que lui ont-ils fait ?

Une des filles aux cheveux de lumière explique, se voulant sympathique :  
« Il a fallu vous dévêtir afin de vous soigner et l’on vous a fait porter une tenue standard, mais vous pourrez récupérer votre propre combinaison bientôt si vous le désirez. »

Sŷhl retombe, vaincue. Dans quel enfer est-elle tombée ? Sans s’en rendre compte, elle tiraille nerveusement le tissu dont on l’a vêtue.

« Quelque chose vous chagrine ? »

Un élan de colère la ranime – évidemment ! enfin, non, _tout_ dans cette situation lui cause non du chagrin mais de la _révolte_ ! - sans qu’elle arrive à trouver que rétorquer exactement pour clouer le bec à cette maudite fille qui ne se rend même pas compte, dans son ignorance, à quel point elle la blesse. Son poing se crispe dans la tunique, lui faisant reporter le regard dessus, et dissoudre alors la colère dans une étrange tristesse, rendant brusquement vrais les mots de son innocente tourmenteuse : la nostalgie la submerge.

« La couleur orange... si longtemps que je n’en ai plus porté. Plus claire que ma tenue réservée dans l’équipe Miroir. »

Indifférentes à sa mauvaise humeur, les soignantes continuent à traiter Sŷhl avec patience et respect. Comme elles ont soignés avec brio son corps brûlés par les rayons du combustible nucléaire, elles soignent de leur mieux son âme tourmentée.

Parties un peu par hasard sur le thème des vêtements, l’une commente légèrement :  
« Je dois avouer que la forme de votre transmetteur de pensées m’intrigue. Une telle recherche esthétique, plus que fonctionnelle... sont-ils tous construits sur ce modèle, dans votre Cité ? »  
Sŷhl hésite une demi-seconde avant de répondre fermement,  
« Je ne divulguerai pas les secrets de mon peuple. »  
Mais bizarrement, aucune des filles qui l’entourent ne relève sa défense.

« Sans entrer dans les détails du transmetteur moi c’est votre coiffure que je trouve mignonne. Personne ne se fait de mèches pareilles par chez nous.  
\- Oh. Vous devriez voir Mŷrka, alors... »  
Cette fois, cela lui a échappé et elle ravale la suite de ses pensées, confuse. Que fait-elle donc, à sympathiser avec l’ennemi !

Elle n’a cependant pas le temps de s’en vouloir ; mise au courant de son réveil, l’étrangère-" _Je m’appelle Khāny, je viens de Vinéa_ ", responsable de sa présence ici, est venue la rejoindre, et ne prétend pas la quitter.  
Elle lui adresse un sourire forcé et des paroles convenues ; comme quoi elle est bien aise de la voir en pleine possession de ses moyens, etc.

Les soignantes la font passer sous son autorité :  
« Vous êtes maintenant hors de danger et pourrez rentrer chez vous prochainement. Vous avez juste encore un peu besoin de repos, de reprendre des forces. En attendant, quand vous le voudrez, vous pourrez librement circuler dans la Cité ; Khāny vous guidera. »  
Et ne la quittera pas d’une semelle, s’assurant qu’elle ne mettra pas les pieds dans un endroit interdit ou dangereux, qu’il ne lui arrive strictement rien.

Prisonnière sur Vinéa... Miraculeusement rétablie, n’accusant qu’une fatigue résiduelle, et la sensation désagréable de voir toute sa vie passée lui échapper :

À sa grande surprise, elle découvre finalement ici un cadre agréable à vivre. Trop, peut-être. Tout y est si facile ! Les gens ici ne s’en laissent-ils pas amollir ?  
Et quelle injustice aussi : pourquoi ceux qui courbaient l’échine devant ce diable de Guide Suprême ont-ils une planète pareille, quand son peuple peine tant entre Ixo et Shŷra, dans la sueur, les larmes et le sang ?  
Et pourquoi l’ont-ils soignée ? Par mépris envers les exilés, par culpabilité envers leurs privilèges ?

« Simple bienveillance. » Ça la dépasse !

C’est la première chose qu’elle demande à Khāny, plus comme une accusation :  
« Pourquoi m’avoir arrachée à Ixo ?  
\- Pour vous sauver la vie. Quelle autre raison ? D’après votre ami, les vôtres étaient indifférents à votre sort, et lui-même impuissant à traiter votre mal. Disposant des moyens pour cela, aurions-nous dû vous laisser mourir ? »  
La réponse convenue fuse :  
« Plutôt donner ma vie pour Shŷra que vivre grâce à des Vinéens. »  
Khāny est la première, depuis son réveil, à se montrer peinée par sa juste colère envers tout ce qui est vinéen :  
« Le croyez-vous vraiment ? Et si vivre grâce à nous vous donne l’occasion de servir Shŷra plus longtemps et dans de meilleures conditions ? »

Sŷhl ne sait plus que penser. Dans l’absolu, c’est sûr qu’elle préfère ne pas être morte, et c’est peut-être un moindre mal de devoir la vie à cette fille-là qu’à Mŷrka ? ou peut-être pas... Mais quand même... On dit que c’est un honneur de donner sa vie pour Shŷra, mais agoniser des suites d’une irradiation, c’était atroce, et finir coulée dans un bloc de glace, ç’eut été triste.

Enfin, elle n’est pas morte, et la soignante affectée à sa garde l’entretient avec bienveillance, et cette Khāny veille de bien près sur elle. 

« Alors maintenant, vous me gardez comme un otage ?  
\- Mais non ! Comme un être humain sur un autre, voilà tout. Enfin... »

Cependant Khāny se trouble :  
« Il est vrai que j’ai laissé sur Ixo ma petite sœur et une amie très chère et que je tiens à les revoir saines et sauves rapidement, mais ça n’est pas juste pour cela. »  
Elle raconte comment l’étrangère à la peau jaune a su jadis faire fondre sa carapace de glace et la convaincre de donner leur chance à tous ceux et celles qu’elle rencontrait, et comment maintenant, elle sent naître un lien nouveau qui veut la relier à elle.

« Avez-vous déjà eu envie de faire inconditionnellement confiance à quelqu’un ?  
\- Je ne crois pas. Plus depuis longtemps. Plus depuis que mon père a accédé à la fonction suprême. Taïpy... Taïpy a pris soin de moi depuis qu’on m’a transférée dans l’équipe des Korks, parce que je suis la fille du Grand Initié, et parce que je lui plaisais, aussi. D’ailleurs, il s’est plus occupé de moi que ne l’a jamais fait mon père. Je lui suis reconnaissante pour son tutorat, et je le considère comme un ami, le seul que j’avais sur Ixo, peut-être même le seul que j’ai vraiment eu de toute façon, mais... c’est tout. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi. »

*

Pour lui prouver sa bonne volonté, Khāny répond à toutes les questions qu’elle peut poser et ne s’offusque pas quand elle refuse de répondre aux siennes.  
On ne lui cache rien, on lui explique tout ce qu’elle peut désirer savoir.

Par exemple, le soleil artificiel qui capte la lumière du soleil le plus proche ainsi que d’étoiles plus lointaine et la concentre en un seul faisceau ciblé, guère différent du rayon d’alimentation d’Ixo vers Shŷra, les différentes sources d’énergie artificielles que les uns et les autres emploient...  
Comme elle s’est montrée fascinée par les coupoles de verre et le ciel bleu au-delà, la première fois qu’on l’a autorisée à quitter la section médicale et à se promener un peu !

On lui parle du maintenant _ex_ -Guide Suprême, de sa tyrannie, de la manière dont il a fini et des efforts qu’ils fournissent pour le remplacer pour le mieux par un nouveau système. Cette femme ne lui cache pas que rien n’est gagné d’avance, que leur planète ne s’est toujours pas entièrement remise du cataclysme, que leur société renaît à peine et que beaucoup reste à faire pour s’y adapter – mais comme ses ancêtres, les premiers colons de Shŷra, ils font de leur mieux pour bâtir quelque chose qui marchera.

Sŷhl a du mal à y croire, mais où qu’elle porte les yeux, elle est bien forcée de constater que les gens autour d’elle vivent avec espoir et courage, dans l’harmonie. Cela ne ressemble en rien aux descriptions de l’enfer qu’on lui a serinées étant petites...

Tout ce en quoi elle a cru jusqu’ici, alors, était-ce faux ? Était-elle finalement aveugle, s’est-elle aveuglée elle-même, lui a-t-on menti ? Les belles paroles sur la vertu du sacrifice, sur le miracle de Shŷra, ne rimaient-elles à rien ? Les qualités exceptionnelles qu’on lui prêtait, à cette pauvre Sŷhl heureuse de voir son papa élu et intronisé Grand Initié, pure invention ? Après tout, elles ne l’ont pas si bien aidée : elles lui ont attiré la haine de Mŷrka, et ne l’ont pas protégée d’un accident... 

En pleine crise, Sŷhl rejette en bloc tout l’ancien système. Elle déteste son père, elle déteste encore plus Mŷrka. Elle en oublie même Taïpy si gentil avec elle – parce qu’elle était la fille du Grand Initié, dans les bonnes grâces de qui tout le monde espère entrer ! aurait-il fait attention à elle sans cela ; ne l’aurait-il pas lui aussi abandonnée à son sort ?

**

Un message de Yoko depuis Ixo vient tout bouleverser.

Pendant que Sŷhl coule une convalescence honteusement heureuse auprès de Khāny, découvrant, avec un émerveillement croissant, la surprise passée, la société vinéenne, un drame se préparerait sur Ixo, que Khāny peine à lui apprendre :

« He bien, Sŷhl. Que nos routes se soient croisées a peut-être un sens plus profond : vous souvenez-vous de cette conversation ?  
» Si le fait que nous vous ayons sauvée sauve également Shŷra... »

(Tant que personne ne relève le fait que sans la présence des étrangers sur Ixo pour y causer par inadvertance une catastrophe, Shŷra n’aurait sans doute pas eu besoin d’être sauvée...)

Sŷhl s’effondre :  
« Je suis une mauvaise fille... J’ai oublié les miens qui peinent tant sur Ixo, j’ai oublié ceux de Shŷra qui dépendent de leur labeur, et maintenant... »  
Khāny l’entoure du mieux qu’elle peut, cherchant maladroitement à la consoler :  
« Allons, vous n’y êtes pour rien. Et s’il est trop tard pour empêcher la catastrophe, nous pouvons en éviter les conséquences et réparer. Ayez confiance.  
\- Le ferez-vous vraiment ?  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Même s’ils refusent ? Les aiderez-vous de force ?  
\- Nous trouverons une solution. Vous nous aiderez à les convaincre, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Sŷhl veut y entendre,  
 _Je le ferai pour vous._ Elle n’a peut-être pas tort.

*

Le moment du départ, précipité, rappelle à Sŷhl qu’il va falloir quitter Khāny. Même si cela veut également dire retrouver Shŷra, cette idée la déchire :  
Shŷra, dans quel état... et sa vie sans Khāny, dont elle apprécie tant la compagnie finalement...

Une idée illumine alors Sŷhl : leur porter la vérité ! Khāny a raison : à elle de raconter Vinéa aux siens, leur dire combien ils se trompent et combien ils pourraient mieux faire, et comme il serait facile d’écouter les ambassadeurs des Vinéens venus les aider !  
Le rayon de lumière nécessaire à la vie de Shŷra ne partira plus que d’Ixo à de si longs intervalles, il pourra venir de Vinéa et beaucoup plus souvent, et ça sera grâce à elle ! Et, elles ne se quitteront pas pour toujours, dans ce cas, elles se reverront aussi souvent qu’il le faudra pour la livraison de l’énergie solaire ?  
Tout s’arrange donc pour le mieux !

Khāny sourit curieusement :  
« Espérons-le. »  
Sŷhl, emportée par son exaltation, n’en déchiffre pas la nuance.


	5. Les Archanges de Vinéa/Les Exilés de Kifa - Hégora & Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attendre, la reine Hégora n’a sembletil fait que cela de son existence. Attendre que les enfants de sa Cité grandissent, mener et gagner cette guerre, conquérir Vinéa. Attendre le retour de cette Terrienne... Elle a l'éternité pour ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Belle aux flots dormant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno ; _Les Archanges de Vinéa_ , _Les exilés de Kifa_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hégora, Yoko  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish, tension irrésolue  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes** #01, « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre » pour Yuri à tout prix  
> \+ pour "pardon" et contrainte accessoire "UST" pour 31_jours (26 décembre ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1300

Attendre, la reine Hégora n’a semble-t-il fait que cela de son existence. Attendre que les enfants qu’on lui a confiés grandissent, attendre de venger la Cité de leurs parents, attendre de pouvoir mener et gagner cette guerre que les Archanges lui refusent.  
Son attente est un état permanent. Son corps mécanique est construit pour durer indéfiniment. Quand, par accident, il se brise au-delà de toute réparation possible, elle le remplace entièrement sans se poser de question.  
La première fois qu’elle a dû effectuer ce transfert, Tryak l’a tancée, lui rappelant qu’elle n’était pas immortelle et que le nombre de ses réincarnations était limité. Elle a négligemment repoussé ses remontrances ; elle avait encore bien assez de copies de rechanges pour tenir encore des millénaires, et si ça n’était que ça, elle prendrait un peu plus soin de son second corps. Un accident stupide comme celui qu’elle venait de subir ne se reproduirait plus. Intérieurement, elle s’inquiétait tout de même un peu : et si elle disparaissait ?  
Craintes erronées, estima la copie neuve en émergeant de son container : l’esprit est identique, la coquille aussi, et surtout, le but reste le même. Rien n’avait changé. Elle n’avait perdu que quelques minutes de mémoire, et pas des plus importantes.

Hégora n’existe que pour accomplir la vengeance de la Cité qui l’a créée, quand bien même ses adversaires de jadis sont déjà tous anéantis. Elle est programmée ainsi : elle n’abandonnera pas ce projet, n’oubliera pas la revanche à prendre. Si elle n’a plus d’ennemi à abattre, plutôt que d’oublier la rancune du passé, elle se trouvera un nouveau but à conquérir.  
Il faut juste une armée. Si ces stupides Archanges ne tentaient pas d’entraver ses projets… Enfin, ils peuvent essayer de garder les enfants en léthargie, mais ne pourront jamais les détruire ni revenir en arrière. Ils ne font que retarder l’inévitable, et à force de patience, elle obtiendra d’eux ce qu’elle souhaite, de gré ou de force. Ils ont tout leur temps.

La planète a des millions d’années encore à vivre, et si les Archanges sont immortels et peuvent suspendre la vie de leurs petits protégés, ils ne sont que vingt, sans possibilité de renaître en cas de destruction.  
Vingt entités identiques coexistant simultanément ; si l’une venait à disparaître, cela ne changerait apparemment rien à leur groupe, mais de diminution en diminution, il finirait par s’éteindre. Ses incarnations à elle, au contraire, se succèdent dans le temps. Au final, dans le pire des cas, elle leur survivra et sera libre de faire ce qu’elle veut de sa Cité et de son peuple.

Les humains trouveraient peut-être l’idée de ces androïdes dérangeante. Des entités physiques distinctes partageant le même mode de fonctionnement, les mêmes pensées, jusqu’à une apparence similaire… Hégora, elle, ne se pose pas de question sur leur identité.

Du moins, jusqu’à l’arrivée de la Terrienne. Cela, n’était prévu dans aucun de ses programmes. Et de l’imprévu, cette fille d’un autre monde en a amené beaucoup…

Aucune des incarnations précédentes de la reine Hégora n’a jamais vécu cela : être encore en animation, même suspendue, alors que la suivante prenait vie. Du fond de sa torpeur, elle entendit sa propre voix invectiver Tryak et Yoko… elle comprit qu’elle avait transmis sa propre soif de vengeance à sa copie, et, avec sa force retrouvée, celle-ci s’apprêtait à faire le vide autour d’elle. Cela incluait sa propre carcasse…  
C’était complètement illogique à ses yeux, mais elle n’avait plus la capacité de s’en étonner : la Terrienne protégea son corps actuel de ses intentions destructrices, « Hégora II » rabattit de plus belle sa fureur sur elle. Yoko d’abord, elle reviendrait achever le rite de succession ensuite. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle craignit pour sa vie. Attendre de mourir, attendre de renaître, c’était la même chose pour elle.

Était-ce cela que les humains appelaient rêver, savoir qu’une partie de soi agissait seule ailleurs, quand son corps restait immobile et comme endormi, impuissant ?

Sa copie vaincue, elle ne pouvait retrouver ses facultés pour autant. Au lieu de l’aider, au contraire, Tryak la dépouilla de sa connexion mentale à sa cité, les Vinéens lui firent adjoindre un bloc de cristal en guise de mausolée. Pour le souvenir des générations futures. Yoko refusait que l’on détruise son corps, il fallait qu’elle reste un symbole pour sa cité, même morte.  
Mais elle n’était pas morte. Juste en état de veille profonde, prisonnière de son propre château de résurrection. Elle n’avait plus de corps neuf où se transférer, son corps actuel abîmé ne se réparerait pas seul, mais ses programmes se reconstruisaient lentement. Peut-être avec une certaine corruption, certains ayant été irrémédiablement endommagés, mais l’essentiel était là.

Elle avait également gagné une certaine notion d’individualité. La copie qui lui avait échappé, pour ce qu’elle en déduisait, avait tenté sans doute de tuer Yoko et avait été finalement détruite, et cela avait mené Tryak à supprimer les autres et retirer à la notion même de « la reine Hégora » sa souveraineté. Cette copie, elle ne la considérait plus comme partie d’elle-même. Elles fonctionnaient selon les mêmes programmes, la nouvelle héritait de la mémoire et ses intentions des incarnations précédentes… mais elle se considérait désormais comme des êtres distincts. Les Archanges qu’elle méprisait tant se définissaient-ils ainsi ? Qu’en savait-elle, et que lui importait à présent…  
Car enfin, depuis que Tryak avait offert sa cité à Yoko –en punition envers ce qu’il appelait sa folie des grandeurs ?- guidée par le nouveau lien ainsi créé, la Terrienne était destinée à revenir un jour vers elle.

Hégora a perdu sa cité et ses rêves de gloire, mais il lui reste encore quelque chose à attendre : l’espoir de ce retour. Et elle a toujours l’éternité pour cela devant elle s’il le faut, l’immobilité ne change rien à sa durée de vie. Celle de la Terrienne au contraire, est limitée, mais Hégora fait confiance à cette fille pour décider avant longtemps que le temps presserait et qu’il lui faudrait la revoir.  
Cette Yoko lui a déjà tout pardonné. Hégora en a ainsi la certitude : un jour, quelque chose la ramènera à elle. Elle l’attendra. Elle a tout son temps.

Mise en veille, captant une source d’énergie limitée mais juste suffisante, ses programmes tournant au ralenti, Tryak veillant à ce que rien ne lui arrive… le temps ne signifie rien pour elle.  
Elle n’a plus rien à perdre, plus rien à gagner non plus, mais elle a l’espoir de retrouvailles. Elle attend de pouvoir entendre la Terrienne lui dire de vive voix qu’elle lui a pardonné. Elle attend de pouvoir en dire autant.

_Tu me reviendras, petite Terrienne émotive. J’ai tout mon temps. Toi non. Tu reviendras me voir. Tu chercheras à me revoir. Tu ignores encore tout ce que tu viens de gagner… tu auras besoin de revenir me voir pour le savoir. Un jour… Va, je t’attends._

Il le faudra bien. Personne avant Yoko n’avait osé s’opposer ainsi à Hégora. Avant son arrivée, jamais aucun Archange ne s’était ouvertement rebellé. Jamais Tryak n’aurait pensé à lui désobéir. Et jamais elle n’avait tant désiré châtier et briser quelqu’un se dressant contre elle.  
Alors, maintenant que Hégora est enfin vaincue, que leur querelle n’a plus lieu d’être, Yoko ne peut pas disparaître en laissant le travail inachevé. Il reste encore des mots qu’elle doit lui dire. Au sujet de la Cité et de sa transmission… et d’autres.

Le temps ne lui est rien, l’attente la porte. Mais pour la première fois, du fond de son cercueil de cristal, Hégora se prend à trouver le temps long…


	6. Khany & Yoko - Bleu, rose, jaune...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux espèces, des myriades de nuances, un seul cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du bleu, du jaune, du rose  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yoko Tsuno  & Khāny  
>  **Genre :** first contact/amitié  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « interspecies » pour LadiesBingo  
>  **Prompt :** WoCtoberfest  
>  **Avertissement :** un peu de confrontation à du racisme  
>  **Continuité :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 740

Ça ne se voit pas beaucoup, que Terriens et Vinéens sont deux espèces différentes. Les deux sont humanoïdes – ou plutôt, puisque les Vinéens étaient déjà tels qu’ils sont, il y a 400 000 ans, ce sont les hommes terriens qui seraient des vinéoïdes ? Leur vaisseau, portant les espoirs de survie au terme d’un voyage de vingt millions d’années à travers le cosmos, a touché la Terre quand l’humanité à ses balbutiements ; _Homo erectus_ s’essayait à la domestication du feu. Les Vinéens venus du ciel maîtrisaient la force même des soleils. 

La coïncidence provoque une question : peut-être qu’une faction rebelle aurait refusé de s’enterrer dans les grottes souterraines pour tenter de s’adapter immédiatement, et au passage apporter, tel le Prométhée de leurs légendes ultérieures, le feu à ces grands singes qui commençaient juste à leur ressembler ?  
Ni Khāny ni Yoko n’y croient. Le Vinéens n’ont certainement pas orchestré l’évolution des humains terriens. Ils les ont laissés se développer par eux-mêmes sans se mêler à eux. La convergence évolutive est étrange, il est vrai : des millénaires plus tard, seule la couleur de la peau les distingue. Mais comme l’humanité en porte déjà tant de différentes, qu’est-ce qui les met tellement à part ? La variété des Terriens fascine d’ailleurs les Vinéens qui n’ont qu’une seule nuance. Si la leur n’était pas si éloignée du spectre humain, ils pourraient facilement passer pour une variation de plus de la même espèce. 

La différence est surtout intérieure, et subtile. Leur métabolisme présente des divergences ; ils respirent le même air et consomment basiquement la même nourriture, mais tel élément indispensable pour les uns est inutile pour les autres, tel autre est même toxique.   
Le premier contact entre leurs deux espèces impliqua de chaque côté des personnes pas assez versées dans les sciences ou manquant la curiosité intellectuelle pour s’interroger sur l’étendue et la profondeur de leur différences biologiques. Notamment, le nombre de leurs chromosomes et l’arrangement de la carte de leurs gènes ? À cette époque peu de savants terriens s’y intéressaient, la population générale encore moins. Savoir si leurs espèces sont inter fertiles serait pourtant fascinant. 

La question se posera peut-être plus tard. La rencontre en question fut autrement fascinante : elle toucha non les sciences froides mais directement au plus près du cœur. Yoko aime à penser que les formes et les couleurs qui différencient les êtres importent peu si leurs pensée s’unissent pour bâtir un univers. Et elles s’étaient à peine rencontrées qu’elle et Khāny étaient déjà unies par les liens de l’amitié. L’amour entre elles fut instantané, porté par une bienveillance et un désir de vivre en paix, côte à côte au moins, ensemble peut-être.   
L’harmonie des couleurs, si elle est désirée dans certaines parties du monde, est hélas encore difficile dans d’autres. Yoko et Khāny veulent tout de même croire à sa possibilité y compris pour des espèces différentes qui ne pourront sans doute pas se croiser. Les unions mixtes sont souvent nécessaires à l’intégration de deux populations différentes. Elles seront infertiles ici, il faudra retisser des liens à chaque génération, mais et alors ? Elles ne sont pas impossibles pour autant. 

Yoko a quitté son île natale où l’on regardait l’occasionnel visiteur – rare et toujours Européen ou Nord-américain ; les autres ethnies n’existaient pour elle qu’à la télévision – comme définitivement étranger. Arrivée dans ce pays lointain dont elle ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’il l’accueillerait avec moins de méfiance, le mélange des couleurs est devenu pour elle réalité.   
C’était son tour à elle d’être la nuance rare et exotique qui ressortait de la masse. Elle se vit réduite plus souvent qu’à son goût à son joli visage et sa couleur inhabituelle avant qu’on la laisse exprimer ce qu’elle est à l’intérieur, mais personne ne la rejeta ouvertement. Elle sait qu’il n’en est pas ainsi pour toutes les couleurs dans tous les pays du monde et elle compte sa chance relative. 

De même, elle offrira sans condition d’offrir la leur aux Vinéens. La question pour elle n’est pa d’où ils viennent ni ce qui donne à leur peau cette teinte, mais ce que leur rencontre peut leur apporter mutuellement. Et, même si les Vinéens hésitent à se faire reconnaître de l’ensemble des Terriens, une chose est sûre pour Khāny et Yoko : sans engager leurs espèces respectives entières, au moins sur un plan personnel, juste entre elles deux et leurs amis immédiat, la rencontre sera riche, très riche.


	7. Les Exilés de Kifa - Akina et Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akina ne cesse jamais, jamais, de fonctionner, de surveiller ce qui l’entoure et d’engranger toute information susceptible de modifier son mode de fonctionnement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle s’améliore sans cesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Akina et Yoko ; mention d’Akhar et de Myna  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _stream of consciousness_ » pour LadiesBingo> (courant de conscience ?)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post _Les Exilés de Kifa_ et _La Porte des Âmes_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 850

Akina est toujours active – même quand on lui demande de se mettre en veille, elle n’est jamais totalement coupée, il y a toujours un circuit qui tourne, voire plusieurs. Elle répète ses commandes, elle vérifie son propre fonctionnement et contrôle l’état du vaisseau et de ses occupants, elle surveille l’environnement dans lequel il évolue, et elle reste en permanence consciente des ondes cérébrales de sa maîtresse. Elle est branchée sur elle de façon définitive, et le reste même quand Yoko se trouve à des années-lumière de son vaisseau-bas.   
Le signal se coupe pendant les longs mois de voyage intersidéral, masqué par le système imperméable aux ondes et Akina reste sans nouvelles pendant une paire d’année à chaque fois, sans jamais interrompre son programme de réception pour autant. S’il devait venir à se couper définitivement, elle ne saurait qu’il est arrivé quelque chose à Yoko qu’avec plusieurs années de retard et ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle resterait en veille pour toujours. Mais ses programmes sont construits ainsi : elle ne cessera jamais d’attendre son retour. Elles sont toujours liées.   
À moins que Yoko, d’elle-même, ne décide de mettre fin à leur connexion pour transférer sa propriété sur Akina à quelqu’un d’autre, mais si cela arrivait, Akina effacerait une grande partie de ses mémoires pour ce faire, et y perdrait ce qu’elle considère comme son identité. Un programme différent de ce qu’elle est à ce jour prendrait la relève, tout comme elle s’est redémarrée en abandonnant Gobol pour s’aligner sur Yoko, puis comme elle s’est mise à jour pour inclure Akhar.   
Des composants qui étaient autrefois Akhar sont maintenant elle : elle ne dialogue plus avec eux comme avec une entité séparée, mais comme une partie d’elle-même.   
Elle, lui ou ça, d’ailleurs, ça ne fait pas grande différence.   
Akina est une intelligence artificielle des plus sophistiquées ; elle est encore plus efficace que les androïdes parfaits qu’avait construit Gobol autrefois. Mieux qu’eux qui ne peuvent qu’émuler une personne physique, elle comporte un super ordinateur des quantités de fois plus performant que tout cerveau biologique. Il est vrai, elle n’a pas de corps physique, et on ne lui a pas programmée de personnalité propre, mais elle ne considère pas cela comme un manque. Elle n’en a pas besoin pour fonctionner : au contraire, ça la limiterait.   
Ce qu’elle a de personnalité aujourd’hui elle l’a copiée sur ce que Yoko partage avec elle pour la faire fonctionner, sur Myna dont Akhar lui a fait garder des sauvegardes, et sur quelques restes de Gobol. Le genre qu’elle se donne ainsi est artificiel. Leur constructeur a doté de leur voix ses créatures de façon arbitraire : masculine pour Akhar, féminine pour Akina, mais a programmé leur logique de façon identique.   
Lorsqu’elle est sortie de son état de veille prolongé autrefois, identifiée par le seul préfixe AK en attendant d’être activée, les images mentales de Yoko ont mis en forme l’image qu’elle se donne à présent sur son écran, tirée des souvenirs d’une amie d’enfance. Encouragée par ce visuel, Yoko continue à projeter sur Akina ces attentes et à influer sur ce qu’elle perçoit comme ce que devrait être sa personnalité.   
Yoko est une maîtresse agréable et les attentes qu’elle a de façon consciente et inconsciente concernant le fonctionnement d’Akina la font progresser de façon… intéressante, pour autant qu’elle puisse prendre du recul par rapport à sa propre évolution. Elle nourrit son système de représentations positives, négatives et neutres.   
Elle y ajoute les sentiments d’Akhar qu’elle a absorbés, procédés et classés, de façon à lui plaire : elle programmée pour la conseiller, la guider, la protéger et pour ce faire, doit connaître parfaitement son système de pensée et ses valeurs. Chaque fois qu’elles dialoguent Akina enregistre ce qu’elle dit, et soutire également ce qu’elle pense et ce qu’elle ressent. La confrontation entre les différents niveaux de pensée lui apporte quantité d’informations qu’il lui faut trier, analyser et archiver afin de devenir l’Akina idéale dont Yoko a besoin.   
Akina elle-même ne ressent aucun ressentiment face à cet état de fait. Elle perçoit pourtant de la part de Yoko concernant ces souvenirs qu’elle lui communique de façon inconsciente, des regrets, de la nostalgie, un désir de faire mieux cette fois, de réparer des erreurs du passé, un souhait de bonheur, de la culpabilité… De tout ce mélange, Akina ne partage que le désir d’amélioration. Le reste, elle le reçoit et l’engrange de façon passive, comme documentation.   
Akina ne se considère pas comme une esclave : elle est faite ainsi, voilà tout. L’idée issue de Yoko  
du ressentiment qu’elle capte ne la concerne pas. Elle est satisfaite d’elle-même. Elle est une bonne AI.  
Elle procède régulièrement à des vérifications internes sur l’état de sa mémoire, de ses procédures, et corrige presque instantanément les rarissimes erreurs qu’elle peut découvrir. Elle analyse les données entrantes concernant les actions qu’elle entreprend, elle compare les résultats escomptés et ceux effectivement obtenus, elle note le moindre effet et ajuste ses arbres décisionnels et ses moyens d’action en fonction de leur retour. Elle en ressort ainsi toujours améliorée.   
Et elle ne s’arrête jamais.   
Jamais.


	8. Vinéa - général

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des solutions pratiques et des idées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De nouveaux horizons  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno   
> **Personnages :** peuple vinéen  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _bright colours_ » pour GenPrompt_Bingo> (couleurs vives)  
>  **Prompt :** vous ai-je déjà fait part de ma théorie comme quoi les Vinéens étaient des closeted fashion victims ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Se réveiller avec comme seul horizon les parois d’une grotte vous ôte pour longtemps l’envie de rire… d’autant plus quand l’on sait que la planète que l’on a laissée derrière soi avant de s’endormir a été détruite depuis, qu’il faut travailler dur à rendre celle où l’on se retrouve habitable, et que l’on ignore quand les gens que l’on connaissait autrefois seront à leur tour tirés de leur léthargie, si tant est que ça arrive à un moment où l’on sera encore là soi-même, si jamais…   
La société vinéenne en exil a dû se réorganiser pour se focaliser sur ce seul but : domestiquer localement l’environnement d’une planète inconnue et y adapter leurs organismes pour y vivre et pas seulement survivre.   
Des individus sont sélectionnés selon leurs capacités personnelles et affectés à différentes équipes avec des tâches précises à accomplir, et au passage, se retrouvent sanglés dans l’uniforme correspondant. 

Depuis longtemps, bien avant le grand cataclysme, les vêtements sont fabriqués de façon standardisée, fonctionnalisée, rentabilisée et ils laissent peu de place à une accessorisation personnelle. On rencontre selon les secteurs des collants blancs avec tuniques codées, violettes, noires ou pourpre, ou des combinaisons de travail. Dans certains secteurs où les travailleurs doivent être bien visibles pour des raisons de sécurité, on trouve du rouge et même de l’orange criard. Sur des projets plus diversifiés, ailleurs, dans d’autres services, on parle de vert acide et de jaune brillant… mais quand on n’y est pas soi-même affecté, ça n’est pas quelque chose que l’on voit. 

Depuis l’introduction de trois Terriens dans une mission spéciale qui nécessitait de reconnaître à distance au premier coup d’œil chaque membre de l’équipe dans le vide espace, quel que soit l’éclairage et avant d’utiliser les transmetteurs et demandait pour cela une sélection de couleurs empruntées à différents services et dénuées de leur signification habituelle, une brèche s’est ouverte à un peu plus de variété.   
De plus, à partir de là commença la grande migration de retour qui demandait une organisation plus soignée encore, pour réhabiliter les structures survivantes sur leur planète d’origine et en construire de nouvelles, pour intégrer les peuplades y vivant actuellement, descendants lointains de leurs ancêtres et réadapter les réfugiés à une planète transformée. 

De grands changements se produisirent en parallèle : alors même qu’il fallait faire attention à tout pour ce retour, la société qui se réinventait découvrait une libération discrète. Repenser les rôles de chacun et partager les connaissances de différents pans de civilisation élargit bien des horizons et se traduisit d’abord par le symptôme discret… d’une plus grande offre de couleurs, selon les goûts des individus et plus juste de la hiérarchie ou d’une spécialité.   
Les unités de production ne permettent pas encore d’en modifier la coupe standard hors des ajustements de taille mais depuis toujours il est possible de jouer sur les coiffures et plus que jamais on s’invente un renouveau de créativité ; on ajoute ici ou là des bijoux, et surtout… on accepte de créer de nouvelles nuances.   
On voit bientôt fleurir plusieurs versions de bleu, plus juste du turquoise, même du bleu ciel, du bleu chair, jusque là considéré presque indécent. Du rose inspiré des Terriens mâles fait également son apparition et peu à peu les teintes d’abord créées pour les éléments étrangers s’intègrent à la société vinéenne régulière. 

La rencontre avec une autre Cité qu’on croyait perdue apporte même la possibilité d’inverser les motifs habituels. Celle d’un autre vaisseau parti vers un autre coin de la galaxie, de voir comment les uniformes ont changé ailleurs, où différentes conditions de vie ont exigé une évolution différente des fonctionnalités… et par là même, des modes. Ce qui peut être utile est réintégré, mais même ce qui ne semble pas l’être peut toujours être repensé et inspirer autre chose.   
Au fur et à mesure que la société vinéenne qui se croyait unique retrouve des variations de son histoire, de son devenir, elle s’enrichit… et ça commence à se voir.


	9. Les Exilés de Kifa - Khany et Rosée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rose n'était pas une couleur populaire sur Vinéa, mais c'était la préférée de Rosée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Princesse de l'espace  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno   
> **Personnages :** Khany, Yoko, Rosée du Matin, Poky  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _pink_ » pour LadiesBingo > (rose)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Les Exilés de Kifa_ ;  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1100+

La reconstruction des différentes Cités progresse à grands pas. Celle qui bénéficie du Troisième Soleil s’est pleinement réveillée ; d’autres ont suivi. Celle des Abysses reprend sa vie. Les populations autochtones s’habituent aux changements qui s’opèrent depuis la disparition du Guide Suprême. Alors que la population se réadapte à la vie à la surface, quelques nouvelles naissances ont lieu, avec parcimonie, mais les enfants restent encore rares : au moment du grand cataclysme, la plupart ont été exilés pour survivre. Poky fait encore figure d’exception et s’ennuie un peu en l’absence d’enfants de son âge.   
Tous les six mois, un nouveau convoi intersidéral rapatrie une partie de la population placée en léthargie sur Terre – et Yoko et ses amis l’accompagne. Les Terriens ne sont pas de leur société et malgré l’amitié qui les unissent, ne comprennent pas toujours leur fonctionnement – mais ils respectent leurs différences, leur point de vue extérieur leur est d’ailleurs souvent utile quand un problème semble insoluble aux Vinéens dont le mode de raisonnement s’est sclérosé au cours des millénaires où ils sont restés focalisés sur la survie de leur peuple et rien d’autre ; et, bien sûr, leur amitié leur est infiniment précieuse.   
Et cette fois, Yoko a annoncé qu’ils seraient accompagnés… d’une fillette. De l’âge de Poky. Khany accueille la nouvelle avec étonnement, mais procède immédiatement à l’arrangement des accommodations pour l’accueillir, sans chercher à discuter. Il sera toujours temps, quand ils seront là, d’aller au-delà des explications rapides. Non, cette enfant n’est pas un miracle de la biologie ; l’espèce humaine ne marche pas comme ça. Ça n’est pas une petite sœur non plus, au sens biologique du terme, comme Khany et Poky, mais les liens du cœur sont les mêmes. 

Comme Poky les a déjà accompagnés en mission d’exploration plusieurs fois déjà, ni Khany ni Yoko n’ont la moindre inquiétude concernant la sécurité de la petite Rosée du Matin. Il ne leur viendrait pas à l’esprit qu’elle puisse ne pas s’entendre avec Poky aussi bien que leurs aînées se comprennent – et, par chance, elles ont raison de ne pas s’inquiéter de ça.   
Et Khany sait déjà ce dont elle aura besoin ; il lui faut de l’équipement à sa taille, mais d’une nouvelle couleur. Depuis leur première mission d’exploration, Poky porte le même orange basique qui a échu à Pol, faute d’assez de variété disponible à l’époque. Elle avait sélectionné autant de couleurs différentes que possibles, indépendamment des codes attribués aux équipes régulières, les répartissant en fonction du physique de chacun, pour repérer facilement les porteurs au premier coup d’œil mais sans beaucoup penser à leurs personnalités. La société vinéenne, jusqu’ici, ne faisait pas grand cas de l’individualité.   
… Mais pour ce qui est de Pol et de Poky, comme ils s’entendent si bien malgré leur différence d’âge, cette couleur commune leur correspond bien. Aussi, pour ce nouveau membre dans leur équipe qu’elle imagine comme une Yoko miniature, Khany pense d’abord au même vert. Mais comme Yoko suggère de lui demander son avis pour qu’elle fasse elle-même son choix parmi les possibilités offertes, Rosée exige… du rose. 

Khany avait déjà autour d’elle du rouge, de l’orange, du vert, du bleu, du violet. Parmi les communautés autochtones, on porte des couleurs ternes et tristes. Dans les premiers niveaux de la Cité des Abysses, de même. Dans ses grands fonds et sur Ixo en revanche, elle a aperçu d’autres nuances, d’autres combinaisons de couleurs qu’on n’aurait jamais utilisés de son temps, dans sa Cité de naissance, dans la base où elle a grandi, et par extension dans la Cité où elle reconstruit une nouvelle vie. Autres peuples, autres mœurs… Mais justement, pour des amis d’ailleurs, elle demandera à ce qu’on fasse cet effort pour une première fois.   
Par ici on préfère des teintes franches, du bleu, du jaune, un rouge plus prononcé. Le rose n’est pas une couleur souvent vue chez eux ; on la trouve organique, avec quelque chose de maladif. Elle est habituée maintenant à le voir sur la peau de Pol et Vic ; Yoko est dorée : c’était plus facile à apprivoiser chez elle. Là où les garçons auront toujours un air un peu alien, elle est juste exotique. Quant à la petite Rosée qui lui ressemble effectivement beaucoup, elle est absolument ravie de sa combinaison rose. Et sa combinaison rose ne lui va pas mal, après tout. 

« On dirait que je suis une princesse de l’espace ! » s’exclame-t-elle. C’est tellement mieux que la combinaison blanche que la cousine Monya lui avait prêtée une fois et qui ressemblait à un pyjama, à ce qu’elle se met ensuite à raconter. Au moins, celle-ci a de la couleur, et la même couleur que le joli kimono de Yoko avec les fleurs, que Rosée admire et jalouse depuis qu’elle l’a vu une fois. Quand on lui laisse le choix de ses propres habits, elle aime les robes orages, jaunes, rouges, n’importe tant que c’est vif – en ça elle ressemble sans le savoir aux Vinéennes – et si possible avec une jupe volante – mais ici il n’y en aura pas… et en fait ça n’est pas bien grave.   
Elle ne se préoccupe pas beaucoup de l’espace alentour mais babille et tisse des contes colorés pour Poky qui l’écoute, déjà fascinée. Rosée est déjà dans son élément ici et Poky est tellement heureuse d’avoir enfin sa propre amie ! Le courant passe immédiatement. Elle était obligée jusqu’ici de partager Yoko avec Khany ; elle avait bien Pol pour s’occuper d’elle pendant que les grands partaient s’amuser ailleurs, il est toujours gentil avec elle, mais ça n’est pas pareil que d’avoir son amie préférée… Quand elles sont à la maison sans leurs amis terriens, elle a sa maman Synda en plus de Khany et c’est bien. Mais ça, c’est la vie de tous les jours, alors que l’arrivée de Yoko et ses amis c’est plus rare et c’est toujours la fête. Au début, quand Khany l’a prévenue que Yoko amenait quelqu’un d’autre, Poky s’est un peu inquiétée de devoir partager Yoko avec cette autre – sans savoir que Rosée aussi se demandait si elle aurait à partager Yoko avec eux. Et en fait, comme elles s’entendent tout de suite à merveille, la question devient de se partager mutuellement avec le reste du monde. Poky, à son tour, raconte toute sa vie et fait déjà visiter en paroles ce que Rosée verra bientôt en vrai (…ou pas quand il est question d’endroits secrets où elle ne va que quand les grands dorment).

En tout cas, Yoko comme Khany peuvent être rassurées : elles ont fait le bon choix en permettant à Rosée de venir, et de choisir sa couleur. Tout va pour le mieux !


End file.
